Into Reality
by Ophero
Summary: When looking for a lost Yuki the Night Class and Zero are sucked into a strange new world.


I do not own Vampire Knights!!!!! even if I wan't to.

this hasn't been beta'ed yet!!!! but, it will be in a few days....when I get one. Hee hee

* * *

Chapter one.

It was snowing again, the school would be burried if it continued for any longer. Classes had been cancled and day class students sent home. Night class students had moved into the chairmans house much to Zeros displeasure, he had taken to hiding in his room when he could get away with it....of corse it didn't work when he was the only cook.

He could just barely hear the whining of Aidou, and some of the others, he hadn't made any food for them yet, nor did he want to, he'd rather watch them starve, but sadly Yuki and the Kaein wouldn't give him that pleasure.

Sighing, Zero slowly rolled out of his bed, he had been getting even less sleep lately and it wasn't from his whacked out sleep schedule ether. Something wasn't right, he could feel it, he wasnt sure where it was coming from.

He stopped as he passed Yuki's room. Peeking in he expected to see a curled up lump under the covers, but her room remained untouched. Frowning Zero continued down the hall, maybe she was helping the night class.

Taking a deep breath Zero tried to pin point where her sent was the strongest in the house. Nothing, her sent was all around but it wasn't any stronger here then there. Where was she?

Happily forgetting the vampires, Zero set off in search of the missing girl. He looked in the most obvious places first, even asking Kaien. But sadly nothing showed results. He checked the attic, the celler, the Night Class, even the stables.

_'Where could she be?_' he thought standing in the kitchen, seemingly lost. He would search the house again before calling in the hound dogs......aka Kaname. And so it started again, only this time he looked _everywhere_, under chairs, beds, and inside cabinets trunks and closets.

He sighed in defeat after making his fourth round. Kaien hadn't seen her since lunch......seven hours ago. Zero was officially worried.

"Yo, Kiryu, wheres our dinner?" demanded Aidou staking up to him. Zero turned his darkest glare onto the young Vampire, the intensity of it made Aidou falter. "Find Yuki, and you'll get it." ground out the angry worried hunter.

Aidou blinked. "Shes not in her room?" he asked pointing down the hall.

"No, really? I wonder why I didn't think of that in the first place." said Zero sarcastically, making the Vampire wish Kaname hadn't forbidden them from hurting the annoying hunter. "Then where is she?"

"Do you really think I would still be here if I knew!?" exclaimed Zero in a 'how dumb are you' voice.

Kaname having heard everything stood, "Where have you looked?" he asked exciting the improve class room.

Just as Zero was about to grugingly answer the door flew open sending snow everywhere surounding the vampires in a sheet of white. The intencity of the wind blew them apart making it impossible for even Kaname to see through.

Zero steped back to where the wall was suposed to be, only it had misterosly dissapeared, he fell over in surprise. He was again startaled when he didn't hit the hard floor, but the cold snow covered growned instead.

When the wind died down Zero slowly sat up, the pine trees surounding him confirmed his supistion that he wasn't in the house, or on school ground, anymore. Kaname wasn't very far from where he was sitting, only he was under a big pile of snow, and was having trubbles getting up.

The silverett snorted, it wasn't everyday that you got to see a Pureblood so, so......undinified. Standing Zero brushed himself off, waiting umpacintly as his so called companion dug his way out. Banishing the the thought of going over there and helping, he would never live it down.

A loud cry, sounded like Aidou, echoed its way to them, as Kaname finaly got free of the self burieing snow, he swore it had a mind of its own and was trieing to keep him there. Wordlessly the two at odds with each other followed the cry.

Xxxxxxxx

"Watch out for that tree!" Called Sakura to Kashikoi who was sleding down the hill....strait for a sapling of a tree, more woried for the tree then her friend. Her two companions, Rune and Ichigo giggled.

"You tree hugger!" yelled Sakura as Kashikoi was stoped by the sapling, making it bend. "I tried to turn but it didn't work..... the sled just loves the trees!" exlamed Kashikoi getting up.

They giggled and ran up the hill again. The hill was short but steep, making it perfect to sled down. Kashikoi slipped in the snowy hillside taking Ichigo down with her. She laughed hard, harder still when she sliped again.

Rune and Sakura watched amused as Kashikoi tried repeatitly to get up only to slip again. Ichigo tried helping but because they were laughing so hard their efferts made it worce.

Finally all four of them reached the top, out of breath, giggling everynow and then. "Race you!" shouted Sakura planting herself on a sled and pushing off, the others not far behind.

And like always, Kashikoi headed for some poor tree, Sakura and Rune colided and Ichigo made it to the bottom before rolling off. the girls laughter rang through the trees but they didn't notice. "Kashikoi leave that poor tree alone." teased Ichigo running to the top. Kashikoi giggled. "Sorry tree." she said untageling herself.

Sakura tryed to slide down the rest of the way with out her sled.....it didn't work. "ah ah ah wahhh I won't slide!!" she exclamed grinning. Rune laughed shaking her head. "What are you doing?" she asked bimused.

"I'm trying to get my sled with out having to get up." answereed Sakura practily pushing herself down.

"That looks fun, Im going to do that too!" aggreed Kashikoi copying her friends actions. Of course she had to stand anyway to get her sled which had slid under the fence at the bottom.

Rune shook her head, she had weird friends.

"Watch out!" called Ichigo flying down the hill, eyes wide and mouth open with exitment. Sakura screamed and leaped out of the way giving her a pouting glare. But Ichigo just grined proudly.

Kashikoi walked carefuly up the hill, watching her feet and the 'slipy spot' but as luck would have it... she sliped anyway. she yelped, then laughed "I'm telling you the earth loves me!" she yelled to no one crawling the rest of the way up.

"Ready set go!" hollared Rune pushing off. Sakura and Ichigo following.

Kashikoi lifted her head "What?" she asked confused, before quickly jupping in to her sled and letting gravity take charge.

Sudenly Ichigos sled hit something sending her flying in to Rune, making her tubble off. Kashikoi turned back to look, only to have her own sled hit something, she rolled onto the hill letting the sleds continue on their way to the bottom.

After coming to an abrup stop Sakura was startaled by a loud painful cry sounding from beneath her. Yelping she jumped off, staring in surprise at the body that had appeared. "Who are you!" she shouted stubling backwards.

Simaler crys burst from her friends mouths as they gathered.

"Its bright!" yelled one of the strangers.

"This is privrat property your not allowed in here" stated Kashikoi glancing nervosly around at the now seven strangers. More still apearing from the trees.

"We appologie, but we seem to be lost." Said a smoth voise as two young men walked into the clearing. The girls eyes widned at the Silvertt next to him.

"Is.....that who I think it is?" breathed Rune, "Are you guys like, Cosplayers?" she tenitivly asked, they looked almost like the origaels.

"Cospalers?" mumbled one of the sled victoms. Poutingly brushing the snow off, "These girls are crazy." a snow ball hit him in the face, thown by one of said crazy girls. "I heard that!" she exlamed giving him her best glare.

The smoth talker glanced down sharply as did the slilvette when a girl lached on to their arms "So warm" she said pulling them closer.

"Yuki! How did you get here?" Said Zero quickly giving her his jackit.

"I appeared about an hour ago way back there" she replyed putting the jacket on. "I heard Aidou yell so I came a running. You don't happen to have my shoes too do ya?" she asked looking at her sock clad feet. Kaname quickly scoped her up, causing her to blush, and Zero to glare but he understood the seriousness of the sitation and didn't protest.

"This....is bad." said Kashikoi in shock, her friends nodded. "What do we do?" they huddled close

"Well, we could take them to the house" she ventured waiting for Ichigo, Rune and Sakura to add their input. "What else can we do?" stated Ichigo glancing at a very cold Yuki. Hesitanly Rune and Sakura nodded.

"Um.....the house is this way if you all want to get warm. I can make Hot Coco too...." invited Kashikoi picking up her sled.

Kaname nodded, counting heads before aggreeing. "Thank you, My name is Kuran Kaname please take good care of us" he greated. She nodded leading them to a two story house not too far from the hill but out of site. "Your welcome just don't do anything.....weird."

"Like that will ever happen" muttered Zero, thankifully his statement went unheard by the girls. The vampires glared at him, but he paied them no heed.

"My companions are, Ichijo Takuma, Senri Shiki, Souen Rima, Toya Ruka, Seiren, Aidou Hanabussa, Kain Akatsuki, Cross Yuki...and Kiryu Zero." inderdused Kaname gestering to each. One of the girls muttered something that sounded sispicosly like 'yeah we know' but it was covered up by the elder girl speaking.

"Um....My name is Kashikoi, these are my friends, Sakura, Rune and Ichigo." replied Kashikoi making her way up the hill. she sliped, sending her chashing to the ground and into a tree, the girls started laughing. "Tree hugger, see its not the sled its you!" confirmed Sakura giggeling. The vampires glanced amug themselves confused.

Still Laughing Kashikoi got up, "what can I say, the trees love me" she said to Sakura before continuing on her way with no other incedants.

"Watch your step, its pretty slipry on the stairs." she worned leading them onto the deck.

"The fire's in there." she directed entering her home. Kaname nodded her thanks seting Yuki down infront of the warm flame. While Zero worked on getting her cold wet socks off, he grabed a blanket off the couch and wraped her in it.

"Thank you" said Yuki curling up.

"Make yourselves at home, we'll be right back." Kashikoi offered as she handed Yuki a warmed packit. Before following, Rune, Salira, and Ichigo down the hall.

Yuki huged it greatfuly. "Weird buch." she said. Zero grunted in agreement, he hadn't missed the look of surprise they had sent his way. it was almost as if they had known who they were.

"They're mean" pouted Aidou nurcing his head where he had been crushed by one of their sleds.

Yuki frowned "What happened to them" she asked confused at their snow covered bodys. Zero shrugged, how should he know? didn't care eather. he watched with board eyes when one of the girls ran past with one on her tail, they dissapeared down the inside stairs.

A sharp ringing startaled them. Kain flinched at the aning sound. they could hear someone running in the house somewere, and just as suddenly as it started the ringing stopped.

"Sakura, your Moms on the phone!" yelled Kashikoi momentarily forgeting the vampires sitting ocwardly in her livingroom.

"Okay!" replied Sakura running to the phone.

Kashikoi walked out, "Sorry about that. I have some clothes if you would like to change into something while yours dry. " she said putting down a pile. "Ichigo and Rune went to get some of my brothers closthes for you guys. Um... You can change in any of those rooms in the back. well exept the one Sakura is in that is." she added nervosly.

"Um would any one like some Hot Coco?"

Yuki cocked her head "What's that?"

Kaskikoi's eyes widened "You don't know what Hot Chocolate is?!" she exclamed "well, We'll just have to fix that" Grinning Kashikoi headed for th kitchen intent on interdusing them to the best drink ever.

* * *

Hoped you liked it :)


End file.
